


Woosh

by ToxicPooPoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beautiful, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance, i cried, i didnt cry i lioed, like if you agree, people need to start using twas moree, twas cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPooPoo/pseuds/ToxicPooPoo
Summary: When Annie "talks in her sleep" and Mikasa just"yeee"A one-shot with MikAnnie.Got this idea from a friend of mine.this is from my wattpad before i even realized that this website exists kms





	Woosh

**Author's Note:**

> I made this like two years ago or something 
> 
> damn and i got this from wattpad too haha
> 
> no regrets because this username is so original

The bed creaked silently, the blonde short girl rolled onto her pleasantly warm bed. She sat up, closing her eyes as she was pushing the strands of hair that hanged loosely on her forehead behind her ear after grabbing hold of her messy bun that lay closely to her neck. The short girl tugged two fingers underneath the hairband, pushing it out quickly, resulting in her messy bun of hair to fall quickly down in a delicate manner. Her eyes opened again, blue orbs moved as they observed the dim lighting in the room. 

"Rough day?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes. My co-worker typed the wrong type of paper after the third time..." The blonde replied hesitantly.

"I know something that'll cheer you up, Annie." The separate voice called. They began to walk towards the girl, apparently named Annie, handing them a drink which appeared to be milk. As Annie's fingers brushed the surface, she automatically acknowledged it was warm milk.

"Thanks, Mika." The blonde praised. She delicately wrapped her fingers around the cup, removing it from Mikasa's hands. Annie brought the beverage up to her lips, opening them before taking small sips of the milk.

"Is that okay for now? This will knock you out soon." Mikasa stated.

"Yeah." The other girl detached the cup from her lips, setting it on the table while licking the leftovers off of her mouth. "I'm already feeling a bit drowsy already." They said jokingly.

"Go to sleep, Annie," The dark haired-girl said, preparing to take a sip from the other glass, "Tomorrow you'll be fresh from sleep, I hope."

Annie yawned, stretching her arms in front of her. After that she hugged Mikasa, setting her down on the bed which left a bit of a creak. "Good night, love you." The blonde spoke, lifting her chin up and kissed her partner's cheek.

"Love you too, Annie." Mikasa replied, yawned a bit and pulled up the covers as it blanketed her body.

As expected from the dark-haired girl, a few minutes passed and Annie was already asleep from the small beverage. She heard a small squeak of a "wo," that exited the blonde's mouth. The woman smiled and let out a silent giggle, her hand reappearing from under the covers and blocking her mouth before any more sounds could come out.

"Woosh..." The other partner whispered, still unconscious while asleep. Annie's brows furrowed as her face scrunched up in an adorable manner. Her body pushed itself to the left, her face now in front of Mikasa.

"Oh my god..." The ravenette laughed quietly to her self. She hesitated before lifting her arm up, brushing some of Annie's blonde strands behind her ear. Her smile growing as well as her partner's.

"W-woo... Woosh..." The short woman murmured like a new born learning to speak. The same reaction came from Mikasa, a giggle, a smile, and caressing Annie in an affectionate way.

Once the girl had fallen fast asleep from the warm milk earlier, they both had beautiful dreams involving a peaceful setting. When the morning peaked it's head above the surface slowly, Annie had opened her eyes slightly, fluttering her eyes at least a few times. She wiped the sleep from her face, moving the hand quickly back down before peering at Mikasa. She smiled and placed her head back on the white pillow. Her leg would kick the dark-haired woman's leg softly, similar to a round house kick, but more awkward under the covers. Annie's eyes closed shut, yet the partner would do the opposite.

"Eh? Annie? You aw-"

"W... Woosh." Annie interrupted, a small and faint smile appeared on her small and pink lips.

"Oh my god, yes." Mikasa squealed silently. The blonde shifted her body purposely, this part of "sleep talking" was fake, yet the small girl would perform this to retrieve a "fangirling" Mikasa by her side.

The taller female bent down, kissing Annie's nose softly, feeling her breath and making sure not to breathe it in. Morning breath is horrible.

"Boo." The blonde said, opening her eyes as her lips curved into a delightful smile.

"Oh, c'mon." The other replied. "You could've just kept doing it."

"Hearing you squeak like a mouse over me talking while "asleep" currently," she used the mid-air apostrophe hand motion, "makes me want to laugh. I couldn't help it, Hun." Mikasa laughed at her answer.

"I love you so much, oh my god." Mikasa hugged her gently.

"I love you too, Mika." Annie stuck her tongue out before hugging her back, a tint of blush filled her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> hey baby wanna grab a drink


End file.
